pucca amd ppg chat
by Yayabeautii
Summary: they sing in met a girl name boomera wat will happen next
1. Chapter 1

i don't own the power puff girl characters or pucca characters

* * *

Garugirl has sign on

Boomer girl has sign on

Brick girl has sign on

Butch girl has sign on

Garu girl : Hi Power puff girls

Boomer girl Brick girl Butch girl : Hi Pucca ;)

Boomer girl: someones coming on

punk rock girl has sign on

everyone ( except punk rock girl): Hi

Punk rock girl: Hi wats up ppl

Butch girl :nothing u and who r u anyway

Punk rock girl : I'm from Clips ville they call me Boomera

Brick girl : Interesting met anyone adorable

Punk rock girl : yea but hes my best friend

Boomer girl: aw how sweet

Bad boy Brick has sign on

Bubbles boy has sign on

Buttercup boy has sign on

Bad boy Brick Bubbles boy Buttercup boy : Hi Pucca hi girls hi ? who r u

Punk rock girl : I'm Boomera

Rich chick has log on

Rich chick : Hi Bricky hi Boomie Hi Butchie hi Pucca hi girls hi um

Punk rock girl : Boomera

Rich chick: um hi Boomera

Punk rock girl : I'm out of here bye girls bye Pucca bye boys and bye chick

Puck rock girl has log out

Rich chick : thank god i don't like her anyway

Boomera best friend has log on : hi

Rich chick : Hi I'm Princess and u are

Boomera best friend : figure it out

Rich chick : How dare u talk to princess morbucks that way

Boomera best friend : like this ( spits on Princess face

Mitch the only has log on

Mitch the only : wats up ppl

Boomera best friend : oh no another one

Punk rock girl has log in

Punk rock girl : hi Bubbleo

Bomera best friend : Hi Boomera can i talk to u

Punk rock girl : sure wat is it

Boomera Best friend : will u go out with me plz

Punk rock girl : sure pick me up at 7 ok

Boomera best friend and Punk rock girl has sign out

* * *

check list

Boomera and Bubbleo getting ready for their date

Mitch chatting with Princess

Princess still angry at Bubbelo

Brick kissing blossom

Bubbles playing with her toy Octi

Boomer amaze at Bubbles beauty

Butch and Buttercup playing football

their is going to be more charter in the next chat stay tune


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own the power puff girl characters or pucca characters

* * *

Garugirl has sign on

Boomer girl has sign on

Brick girl has sign on

Butch girl has sign on

Garu girl : Hi Power puff girls

Boomer girl Brick girl Butch girl : Hi Pucca ;)

Boomer girl: someones coming on

punk rock girl has sign on

everyone ( except punk rock girl): Hi

Punk rock girl: Hi wats up ppl

Butch girl :nothing u and who r u anyway

Punk rock girl : I'm from Clips ville they call me Boomera

Brick girl : Interesting met anyone adorable

Punk rock girl : yea but hes my best friend

Boomer girl: aw how sweet

Bad boy Brick has sign on

Bubbles boy has sign on

Buttercup boy has sign on

Bad boy Brick Bubbles boy Buttercup boy : Hi Pucca hi girls hi ? who r u

Punk rock girl : I'm Boomera

Rich chick has log on

Rich chick : Hi Bricky hi Boomie Hi Butchie hi Pucca hi girls hi um

Punk rock girl : Boomera

Rich chick: um hi Boomera

Punk rock girl : I'm out of here bye girls bye Pucca bye boys and bye chick

Puck rock girl has log out

Rich chick : thank god i don't like her anyway

Boomera best friend has log on : hi

Rich chick : Hi I'm Princess and u are

Boomera best friend : figure it out

Rich chick : How dare u talk to princess morbucks that way

Boomera best friend : like this ( spits on Princess face

Mitch the only has log on

Mitch the only : wats up ppl

Boomera best friend : oh no another one

Punk rock girl has log in

Punk rock girl : hi Bubbleo

Bomera best friend : Hi Boomera can i talk to u

Punk rock girl : sure wat is it

Boomera Best friend : will u go out with me plz

Punk rock girl : sure pick me up at 7 ok

Boomera best friend and Punk rock girl has sign out

* * *

check list

Boomera and Bubbleo getting ready for their date

Mitch chatting with Princess

Princess still angry at Bubbelo

Brick kissing blossom

Bubbles playing with her toy Octi

Boomer amaze at Bubbles beauty

Butch and Buttercup playing football

their is going to be more charter in the next chat stay tune


End file.
